


Red Alert

by mikay1026



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikay1026/pseuds/mikay1026
Summary: 舞男勋x老板兴都市狗血





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 舞男勋x老板兴  
都市狗血

  
01  
Red Alert——东城红灯区最大的不夜城，每夜歌舞升平灯红酒绿，是拉动A市经济增长某个不可说领域的扛把子。RA老总与黑白两道都有交情，这座不夜城的治安警戒简直比市政府还好，所以这里是巨商和高干最爱来洽谈生意、寻欢作乐的最佳场所。  
张艺兴确认了合同内容后，在右下角郑重地签下名字，旁边的助理便将合同收起递交给沙发另一端的人，对方落款后开了一瓶Sassicaia。  
“合作愉快，张老板。”  
他点头致意，两人碰杯对饮，得体而公式化地回应后入座，观看着合作伙伴赵武准备的节目。几个舞女随着室内的音乐热情地扭动年轻的身体，薄如蝉翼的轻纱自是遮挡不住曼妙身材，裙下春光频频在扭臀顶胯的动作中走露，甚至在音乐进入高潮后，女孩们开始脱去身上遮不住什么的舞衣。  
老套的逢迎手段。张艺兴在心里嗤了一声。如果不是最近公司资金周转有点困难，说什么他也不会决定跟这只行事不怎么厚道的老狐狸谈生意。  
等面前的舞女都脱得光溜溜了，赵武凑过来问：“张老板喜欢哪一个？这里面最大的二十三，最小的十九，那一个。”他指了指，“34D，夹起来很爽。”  
张艺兴没说话，视线在几个女孩身上游移。他抿着杯中酒，因舌尖尝到一丝涩味而蹙眉。敏锐捕捉到张老板兴致缺缺的信息，赵武当即将这些不入眼的胭脂俗粉赶了出去。  
张氏在东区建材的名号可谓如雷贯耳，这回能与它合作都不知是捡了多大的便宜，赵武自是不能放弃任何一个巴结张艺兴的机会，“张老板喜欢活儿好的还是没开苞的？我点了七八个，都随你挑。”  
隔音玻璃无法完全阻隔窗外雷动的鼓点，张艺兴像是没听见赵武的问话，半阖着眼，手指随鼓点在高脚杯肚轻轻敲打。赵武瞬间明了，拍拍手，室内的灯光就暗下来，与此同时，阻隔二楼贵宾包间与楼下内场的落地窗被打开了。一束银色追光像开天神斧般劈开黑暗，钉住了舞台中心的那个人。  
张艺兴停了手上的动作，注意力被舞台上的人吸引。  
是个舞男。  
性感的舞男。  
那人身材颀长，不脱不露，穿着规矩得很。一件黑色合身西装外套搭着白衬衣，挺拔身姿被充分勾勒，紧身皮裤包裹紧窄腰胯，同样也封锁住他的臀肉。臀线与下肢连接处的皱褶让人浮想联翩——是怎样丰润的臀肉才会挤压出这样的线条啊。而一张假面遮住了他半张脸，只留一双清冷的眉目，散发着神秘与禁欲的气息。  
身材正点。  
他在心里给第一项指标打了勾，同时也好奇假面下的脸，是不是也像身材一样漂亮。  
热舞正尽兴，舞男自如收放四肢，一头黑色短发随甩头的动作飞舞，汇聚至下巴尖的汗水也随动作的起伏滴落。他闭着眼伸展长臂，指尖轻点，仿佛能触摸到天际的星星，单膝点地，另一条腿却反向延伸，看起来像是被谁扣住了上臂和下肢用力拉扯。  
音乐鼓点骤然停止时，那人揭开假面扔下舞台，在欢呼声中扭过头来咬住下唇，绷直了下颌线条，湿润的额发遮不住他拧起的眉头。面颊因热舞升起薄红，湿漉的眼睛似乎下一刻就会哭出来。  
——真像被干到快射精又被捏住鸡巴的高潮脸。  
绝了。  
张艺兴不自觉抿紧嘴唇。这个舞男长得很合他的胃口。做爱的表情应该也很棒，他想。  
内场里的观众的情绪也被台上的人掌控，就像此刻，舞男的肢体已是极致舒展的状态，缓缓起伏的胸腔带动绵长的吐纳，灯光渐暗的瞬间，他停止了呼吸。  
有人以为演出此刻结束，带头吹起口哨来。蓦地，酒红色灯光如熔岩当头灌下，浇筑了整个内场。随即响起的鼓点吓得观众们一惊，看着那名舞男复活般，一改先前轻柔到纯情的舞蹈动作，在舞台前端分腿站立，暗示某种动作般朝前顶胯，紧贴下体的皮裤映着灯光，将他在热舞摩擦中有了反应的器官形状也描绘了出来。  
观众们被这色情的动作点燃了激情，开始尖叫呐喊。  
坐在包间里的人猛吸了几口烟，唤来助理吩咐几句，然后重新眯起眼睛锁定那个在舞台上肆意释放荷尔蒙的男人。  
此时舞男已经脱了外套扔到观众区，再猛然扯开衬衣——操，竟然贴身穿了一套黑色的皮锁套！  
他穿的这套线条并不繁复，只在锁骨下和胸骨下有横亘的交叉，而固定在胸骨上方的上下束带刚好卡住两侧结实的胸肌，就像一双圈住这对胸的大手，明晃晃地坦露着戒备心。他抬起头，视线虚浮在半空，看见二楼包间有指示灯闪烁——那是有贵宾正在观看演出的信号。舞男一手扯着束缚着自己的皮锁套，一手撩着湿发，转身Ending前朝那包间笑着Wink。  
妈的。  
张艺兴捻熄烟头，喷吐烟雾。  
Red Alert——真的是他的红色警戒。

不夜城不散场，也从不缺乏夺人眼球的刺激演出。不过半小时，全裸的钢管舞女郎又掀起了今晚第二轮高潮。先前那撩拨人隐欲的舞男逐渐消失在观众的视野中。  
张艺兴等不及，与赵武匆匆道别后来到后台，逐个检查化妆室和换衣间，在与保安起冲突前，终于在员工出口见到叼着棒棒糖靠墙玩手机的舞男。  
刚才在舞台上这个人还穿着衬衣皮裤和皮锁套，跳着勾人的舞蹈，现在已经换了清爽T恤和牛仔裤，头发也有洗过，带着电吹风烘干后的蓬松感。注意到有人接近，对方抬头看了他一眼，原本清冽的眉眼盛了两弯笑意。  
“是张老板吗？您的助理来找过我了。”  
出乎意料的是黏糊糊的奶狗音。  
张艺兴松了松领结，点头向他走近。哦，他吃是牛奶味的棒棒糖。  
“我叫世勋，吴世勋。”对方自我介绍道。  
走近后才发现舞男竟然比自己高了半个头。不过张艺兴很快调整了心态。  
高有什么用，反正等会儿在床上还不是会被我干得像小母狗一样浪叫。  
“你好，我是张艺兴。”

张艺兴从不相信这世上有什么一见钟情，他情愿相信一见钟性。  
能使他产生性兴奋的东西不多，说白了就是好看的脸和屁股。  
吴世勋这两样都占了。而且他很乖。  
他们从夜总会出来后径直去开了房。房门刚关上，吴世勋被张艺兴推在墙上，顺从地接受他的亲吻。由于身高差的缘故，张艺兴不得不拽下吴世勋的脖子、仰头才能亲到他。他含吮着薄润的唇，舌头灵活舔舐对方尚未完全开启的唇缝。  
感到张艺兴捏了捏自己的下巴，吴世勋便张开嘴，对方的舌头立刻钻入他的齿关，急切地勾着舌尖滑动。烟草味和奶糖味交融在一起，苦涩又甜蜜的味道刺激着唾液分泌，来不及吞咽的唾液流出嘴角，糊得两人下巴都湿漉漉的。  
交换深吻角度时，老蹭在一起的鼻尖让张艺兴觉得很影响接吻的兴致，便终止了这个吻，抬起头好好打量面前这张脸。从他这个角度看吴世勋，除被自己吻得水润泛红的嘴唇外，悬在半阖眼皮下的黑眸倒是清明透彻；反观自己，明明是个老手了，可仅仅是一个吻，耳朵尖就蹿起热烫，心跳如雷响。  
张艺兴双手撑住吴世勋身后的墙壁，拉开了一点距离，不着痕迹地掩饰尴尬。  
“第一次？”  
“嗯。”对方乖乖回答。  
果然，还是个需要他好生调教的小母狗。  
这下张艺兴放了心，一手从吴世勋颈侧摸到胸前，隔着衣料掐住一枚突起细细揉捏。  
“知道等会儿怎么做么？”  
吴世勋轻哼一声，点头。  
真听话。乖巧得让人想立马将他干翻在地。  
张艺兴控制不住双手，抬头啄吻着吴世勋的下巴，大力揉捏他的乳尖，听见对方微微颤抖的呼吸声后，心道自己要温柔一点。他大发慈悲地松手，可下一秒又顺着紧实腰线摸入裤线，隔着内裤一左一右捧住丰实的臀肉划圈揉捏。  
吴世勋仰着头轻喘，后肩贴着墙壁，抬起腰令后背悬空，胯部却一直往张艺兴身上顶。张艺兴只道是这姿势更方便了自己侵犯对方屁股的双手，心想今晚是赚了，脑中反复浮现着他在床上骑着这只小母狗，拍打着他屁股英勇冲刺的场景，内裤里瞬间绷得很紧。  
再揉下去就不只是擦枪走火了。他抽出手，不舍地拍拍吴世勋的屁股让他先去洗澡。  
“我跳完舞就洗过了，”他说，然后又想到了什么，补充了一句，“洗得很干净。”  
一听吴世勋用奶兮兮的语气跟他乖巧报告，无故飙升的肾上腺素让张艺兴头脑发烫，忽略了对对方洗澡清洁和面见助理的前后时间差的考证，恍惚间决定自己先去洗澡。  
张艺兴不知道，原本他眼中乖顺的“小母狗”，在他转身之后，露出了如饿狼般玩味的笑容。  
如果视线可以具化，那张艺兴走进浴室前可能就被扒光了。  
吴世勋舔着唇靠墙抱肘而立，目光黏滞在张艺兴背上，贪婪又无理。唇齿间还残留着刚才亲吻的烟草味——这个味道怎么配得上张老板呢，那双唇——分明更适合沾染上自己精液的味道。  
“我们老板很中意你。一晚，价格不会亏待你。”  
助理在后台对他说的话再次回响在耳边。似乎怕被拒绝，还又补充了一句：  
“老板的床上功夫很棒。”  
吴世勋笑笑。看刚刚张艺兴对自己上下其手、几乎要把人生吞活剥的样子，就知道对方误会了什么。  
功夫很棒么？那我来领教一二。  
他脱了衣裤，捋动了几下半硬的器官，朝响着水声的浴室走去。  
“张老板？我可以进来吗？”

  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

张艺兴没料到那个舞男会进浴室来。他正眯眼冲洗着头上的泡沫，就让对方等一下，心想这第一次的小朋友未免也太大胆了点，又忽然记起自己还不知道他几岁，便问：“你多大？”

张艺兴不知道，在听到问话后，对方走近瞄了一眼他胯间未醒的器官，再低头看看自己的，笑着说：“我很大。”

哗哗的水声掩去了一部分情绪。此刻的吴世勋，就像潜伏在水中张着大口的巨鳄，借着水流波动滑向毫不知情的猎物。

诚然，张艺兴就是那毫不知情的猎物。

听到答案后张艺兴反问：“你很大？再大能大过我？”当然，他以为舞男说的是年龄，但在吴世勋听来，显然又是另一番意味。张艺兴不知道吴世勋在憋笑，等了好一会儿没听见回话，以为自己判断错了，便添了一句：“我看你最多刚毕业啊。”

翻看了下洗手台上放置的助“性”用品，吴世勋从顺如流地回答：“差不多。”

张艺兴冲完头转过身来看吴世勋。

这个舞男肢体修长皮肤白皙，由于筋骨间覆着发达的肌肉，不论是穿衣还是脱光，都非常够看——当他的视线落到吴世勋还没勃起尺寸就很可观的下体时，才终于反应过来刚才他会错了意。

一股被小鬼头戏弄的不悦感堵在心里。张艺兴冲吴世勋勾勾手指，等对方乖乖站到面前时，他问：“你都会什么？”

吴世勋坦然反问：“我应该会什么？”

张艺兴盯着他的眼睛，恶趣味地逼问：“口交，会么？”成功捕捉到对方眼中闪过的一丝动摇，张艺兴拍拍吴世勋的肩膀让他蹲下，踩住他的腿根，手握住自己的阴茎抵在吴世勋的嘴唇上，命令道：“张嘴，牙齿收起来，要是咬到我的话，就等着屁股被操开花吧。”

此刻的吴世勋基本上算半跪着，膝盖点地，屁股跪坐在翘起的后脚跟上，花洒的水花淋到张艺兴肩头再溅到他扬起的脸上。没有思考太久，就在对方的注视之下，吴世勋张嘴含住了面前的肉棒。张艺兴轻叹一声，靠在墙上，冰凉的瓷砖与火热的口腔正对他的身体形成明显的温差冲击。他抚住吴世勋的头，抬腰向他嘴里挺胯。

头几下力道稍大，吴世勋回回被顶到喉咙，他本能地哽了一下，但没有终止服务。他闭着眼，眉头微皱，不知是因为过密的水汽，还是浓重的羞耻，双颊慢慢染上薄红。

张艺兴的心情忽然变得很好。

尽管跟以前那些把他性器当棒棒糖舔的人相比，吴世勋是一脸的不情愿，但在张艺兴看来，这依然是臣服的姿态。可很快他就不餍足了，扯住吴世勋的头发指挥：“舌头也要动，舔一舔。”

舞男照做，扶着他的胯，专注吞吐着嘴里的硬物，可张艺兴总觉得还差点什么。他在心里骂道：妈的，舔棒棒糖都不会。然后伸手拎过洗手台上的口交液，草草看了眼就拆开包装，示意吴世勋先松口，然后把那湿滑液体涂满了自己的阴茎，再让他含住。

“这个葡萄味好像还不错，你就把它当——”话才说半句，张艺兴几乎就要站不住脚——吴世勋仿佛瞬间无师自通，积极收缩着口腔，像要直接榨出他精液一般吮吸他的顶端，舌尖不断戳刺着小孔，手指还撸动着吃不进去的根部、把玩他的双丸。张艺兴爽得小腹抽搐，下意识地向后退缩，谁料对方掌住他的屁股，不但将他的下体往自己嘴里送，还用满手湿滑的口交液揉捏他的屁股。

搁平时张艺兴早就把敢动他屁股的人给废了，可今天这个小舞男伺候得好、他舒服得魂儿都要吸出来了，就放他去了。

最后把自己抽出来的时候，他射了一股在那漂亮脸蛋上。见对方有意别开脸，张艺兴便捏住吴世勋的下巴强迫他抬起头，对准他的脸边撸边射。

吴世勋紧紧闭着眼，被迫接受着颜射的冲击。结束后他站起身走到花洒下淋浴。张艺兴靠在一边喘气，心里奇怪怎么今天才射一次就全身脱力，但注意力又被面前香艳的肉体吸引。

这个舞男有着堪比模特的好比例，肌肉线条也非常漂亮，最引人瞩目的当然是那对健硕的胸肌和挺翘的……

张艺兴忽觉口干舌燥头脑发烫，他甩甩头想保持清醒，可不知怎么的，他觉得自己有点不太对劲。他感到自己的下半身仿佛被浸在逐渐升温的热水里，一股邪火从下腹以及更难以启齿的地方蹿上来，还莫名的发烫发痒。不是没见过身材好的男人，身材好到爆的小模特他都搞过几个，怎么今天一看到这个小舞男的裸体，就这么难以自持了？

脑海在闪现了几百种下流的画面后，张艺兴准备投入实践。他努力定了定神，刚向吴世勋迈出一步，腿就跟着软了下去，本以为自己会摔在地上，没想到吴世勋迅速接住了他。

一凉一热的皮肤一旦接触，就产生了强力的吸引力。水流如注，淋湿了两个光裸的躯体，黏合了多感官的瘙痒和刺激。

张艺兴不明白，明明自己是将吴世勋推倒在地的压制姿态，可他清晰地感觉到了自己的力不从心。吴世勋躺在他身下任由他制住自己的手臂，伸展四肢的样子竟然好整以暇，不设防地袒露肚皮，没有丝毫的慌乱。

这只小母狗怎么都不害怕的呢？

张艺兴的脑子迟钝地运作，被这个疑问搅来搅去，最终令他俯身吻住对方的唇。

几乎是一瞬间，无形的欲望火焰就从两人相接的嘴唇燃起，花洒的水花不但浇不熄它，反而是反效果地催化了情欲的生长。张艺兴觉得自己像个迷途的饥渴旅人，好不容易捉住了他的生命之源，便想竭力将它饮尽，因而吮得很用力。

吴世勋尝到舌尖都被吮出腥甜味来，便用自由活动的手捏着张艺兴的后颈稍微将他提起来，“张老板好凶，想吃了我吗？”

“对啊，”从Red Alert带走你不就是这个目的么？“我要吃掉你，怕吗？”

舞男笑了起来，无害的弯月眉眼让人忽略了他一并露出的尖利虎牙。

“怕啊，怕死了。”他捏住张艺兴后颈肉的手松了劲，似乎放弃了最后的抵抗。

张老板也笑，“别怕，把身体交给我就好。”

好像哪里不对劲？

张艺兴也不知道自己怎么回事。他是第一次感受到欲望不受自己掌控的惊慌。他讲求情趣，往日在与其他小模特儿的前戏和调教中，总是能获得满溢的征服感；可这个吴世勋——即便在他身上肆意留下猩红印迹、将乳尖咬得充血肿胀、捏着他胀硬流水的性器不让释放……可他始终没有什么实质性的支配感。

分秒过去，空虚感终于侵蚀掉了仅存的力气，主导者申请停战，趴在舞男身上短促喘气，此举惹得对方出口揶揄：“看来张老板体力不太好。”

“不对，我……”他本人都没料到，自己一开口的声音都带了哭腔。先前被对方碰过的穴口开始泛起麻痒，渴望有什么狠狠捣入。这感觉太陌生可怕，他必须夹紧双腿、掐着自己的掌心才勉强保持冷静。

吴世勋嘴角含笑，双手伸向他的屁股，只用一番轻重适当的揉捏，就已经把他揉得瘫软，甚至连洞穴都开始湿润起来。

“张老板真可爱，”吴世勋翻身将张艺兴压住，分开他的双腿，“谁会想到呢，在他人身上逞威的猛虎，是只在我身下喵喵叫的小猫。”

“谁是……呜——”反驳的话还没说完，张艺兴就感到一根大棍子捅了进来，撕裂感几乎将他劈成两半，先前勃起的阴茎也软了下去，他僵着身子急喘几口也没能缓解多少疼痛，吴世勋还掐住他的腰要向更里面挺进。

“操你妈……”他几乎咬牙切齿，“轻点……你要捅死我吗？”

闻言，吴世勋还跟他开玩笑，“张老板可不能太贪心，先前要操我，这会儿就要操我妈了？”他也被夹得难受，揉着张艺兴的腰眼和屁股，缓缓地碾进紧窄的洞穴。

总算知道为什么警匪片里遇险神志不清的小警察都会给自己划口子保持清醒了。张艺兴觉得自己现在就是那小警察，插在后穴的肉棍就是那刀刃，吴世勋慢吞吞地挤了头部进去，就把他先前那点莫名的意乱情迷打得魂飞魄散。

这还不够，吴世勋等了一会儿，看他差不多适应自己的尺寸了，就捏住他的腰将他往自己身下带，仿佛报复口交时张艺兴的粗鲁对待，头两下撞得特别猛，一下就把自己那根棍子全了插了进去。

张艺兴骂人的力气全用在喘气上了，只能红着眼瞪他。下垂的眼尾连瞪人都莫名含情，吴世勋看得恶念涌动，掰开他的腿根开始操干，张艺兴疼得弓起腰，拽着床单努力地想从那根刑具一般的肉楔上逃开，可每移开一点，就被吴世勋捞回去承受更深入的冲刺。

他只能在喘息间隙骂着单字，瞪着面前那张晃动的脸，试图将下身的注意力移开。可肠壁被不断破开顶弄的感觉很不好受，深浅不一的抽插使最初的锐痛变为钝痛，张艺兴皱眉默默承受吴世勋的撞击。可当茎头碾过某处时，他明显地激灵了一下，肉穴也将入侵的肉棒包裹得更紧。

吴世勋转而将火力集中于那处。张艺兴这才感到先前累积的钝痛已被敏感处引发的酥麻快感倾覆，尾椎像是起了火星子，顺着背脊一节节地灼烧到脑子，就连软下去的性器也渐渐勃起。

“别……别顶那里——”

激流的快感让张艺兴难以自持地出口求饶，可对方偏就跟他作对，快速抽插撞得臀肉啪啪作响汁液横流；等热度和快感升腾，又故意放慢速度，磨得人心急如焚。麻痒感得不到纾解，张艺兴难耐不已，身体先行地用后穴套弄吴世勋的肉棒，接着又被摁住大开大合地操弄。

很快，他在阵阵抽搐中攀上了高峰，同时坠入了黑暗。

在模糊的意识中，他听见吴世勋的笑声：“张老板你别睡啊，我还没吃饱呢……”

不知是谁吃掉了谁，那奶呼呼的邪恶嗓音纠缠了他一整夜。

翌日清晨，张艺兴扶腰艰难坐起，身边空空如也。如果不是酸胀难当的腰臀和干在腿间的精液，他几乎都要以为昨晚是噩梦一场了。

舞男跑了。

他冷哼。

当然了，干了不该干的事还不逃命，等着受死么？……真是疯了，不知道为什么会变成这样。从来都是他张艺兴搞别人的屁股，什么时候遭过这等罪……

可当张老板的视线移到床头柜上时，屁股更是火辣辣的疼——

几张百元大钞被昨晚那瓶助兴的口交液压在柜上。

那小子什么意思？为什么留钱给他？是不是搞错身份了？

心底的疑问还没消除，张老板又仔细阅读了口交液瓶身上的英文说明，更是气得将瓶子摔了出去。

水溶性爱人体润滑——只需一滴，贞女变淫娃，点燃性冷淡的她。

本来以张艺兴现在的状况，该再躺两天才方便外出，可他不能忍受在被一个舞男如此羞辱和戏弄后两三天再采取行动。驱车来到Red Alert，张艺兴找舞监拿了演出名单，可翻来覆去都没有找到吴世勋的名字。

“昨晚那个舞男？”舞监用剧本卷成一卷敲着自己的额头，边回忆边说，“他是无薪临时出演的人，没告诉我们叫什么，我还正想找他呢。”

张艺兴愣在原地。

那“吴世勋”这个名字，又有几分真呢。


	3. Chapter 3

03

漫长的会议终于结束，张艺兴几乎是用尽意志力，才阻止想叫助理用担架把自己抬走的冲动，伸手把住他的肩，把自己大半重量靠上去，指了下与其他员工离开时的相反路径，“小胡，走那边，人少。”

“老板，”小胡扛着总裁的肩，犹豫了一下，问，“要不要叫120？”

张艺兴气得脸色铁青，但不好发作，只得瞪他，“你这不就等于昭告天下说我——”

被一小舞男爆了菊。小胡悄悄在心里补上后半句，继续憋笑。

靠着助理的支撑挪步进了电梯，张艺兴才总算松了口气。本来躺了几天后面已经没那么痛了，结果昨天他不小心摔了一下，大概扯着了伤口，搞得今天走路都不利索。就连出电梯时步子迈大了点，也都疼得倒吸气，张艺兴扭头责怪起助理来，“你是不是买假药了？怎么一点用都没有。”

对此疑问，小胡无辜得很，说药都是在正规药店买的，怎么会有假呢。他看八成是张艺兴当时非得赶去Red Alert找那小舞男，致使那什么有点撕裂，炎症才一时半会儿消不下去。

“操……”听见那俩字儿，张艺兴脸上一阵青一阵白，忍不住又开始辱骂那个将自己反杀还撂钱跑路的小舞男。可骂来骂去，除了会骂对方狗，还是只会骂狗，听得小胡直说耳朵起茧子了，他才作罢。

回到办公室后，张艺兴咬着后槽牙扶腰缓缓坐下，才翻开小胡搜集的资料，吴世勋的照片就映入眼帘，他眼神一滞，下意识地将注意力转移到旁边的文字上。

吴世勋，25，A市人，S大毕业后在国外学习舞蹈，年初回国，目前在东区一家叫GO的舞蹈工作室上班。

再往后翻几页，就是最近的照片。

放下资料，他问：“没了？”

看到对方点头，张艺兴便把资料朝桌上一扔，叫他把人给带来。

这身体一抱恙，连带着精神状态也变得不佳，张艺兴没法处理工作事宜就躺了几天。不巧赵武最近又约他得勤，他本是以身体不适的正当理由拒绝了对方的饭局，可没曾想这令对方很不高兴，甚至提出了要修改资金数额的要求。

这怎么能行呢？白纸黑字盖了章，岂可说改就改。张艺兴拒绝的话还没说出口，对方又是一变脸，说合作事宜先放放，等张老板什么时候能面谈了什么时候再商量资金到位的问题。末了，赵武还拿手下的帮会威胁他不要不识时务。这可把张艺兴气到不行。

不过，这也怨不得别人，说到底，事情变成这样还都怪他自己当时非得打那小舞男一炮。

以前被他看上的人，谁敢跟他搞这么一出？在那些男男女女中，腼腆可爱的有，清高冷艳的有，狂野骚浪的也有，管他什么类型，脱了衣服还不都跪着爬他张老板的床。偏偏这个吴世勋，仗着自己有一副能迷惑人的好皮相，就敢跟他演上一出扮猪吃老虎，最后还拿他最不缺的钱羞辱他……搞得他现在竟然会被赵武压着打。

越想越生气，张艺兴气得太阳穴突突跳。

不好好教训吴世勋这小子一顿，教人如何咽得下这口气？

——然而事情并没有照着张艺兴计划的方向发展。

他本以为定点捉人很简单、当晚就能逮住吴世勋。可不知怎的，他的人扑了空，连带着后面三天都没蹲着人。也难怪啊，吴世勋工作的那个舞蹈室所在的写字楼在东区的闹市区，楼下有饭馆、网咖、服装店，楼上有乐器培训班、美容院，楼背后是大型超市，人来人往，嘈杂无比，蹲丢人太正常不过了。况且像小胡带几个人蹲楼下那样儿，写字楼保安可不得以为他们是打算寻衅滋事的小流氓们么。

听完小胡的报告，张艺兴有些头大，问：“你就没想着上楼去看看他到底在不在那儿？”

“没，那我不是怕暴露嘛……”

他这才想起小胡和吴世勋见过面。

这事交别人办他不放心，万一真逮住了吴世勋，指不定被他一顿胡说八道，糗事就传开了去，那自己脸上怎么挂得住？不如……

考虑良久后，张艺兴终是作了决定。

小胡的汇报很客观准确。这座写字楼虽然坐落在较为繁华的街区，可它仍是旧楼翻新，环境条件很糟糕，不但楼层间距低于标准，隔音效果也非常差。从进楼起，张艺兴就用建材商的眼光衡量着这栋楼，当然没一处能让他满意。他不禁庆幸自己是搞建材的，要是搞设计的，还不得嫌弃死了。

在他等待电梯的时候，有一个人从楼外进入。张艺兴余光瞥见那人在离自己不远的地方停了一下，便回过头去看，没想到那人刚好进了楼梯间，让张艺兴没看清长相，恰好这时电梯到了，他思忖片刻还是进了电梯。旧楼电梯很老旧，运作得很慢，张艺兴觉得从一层到二十层的时长都够他煎个蛋。

“叮”的一声后，电梯门缓缓打开，他视线上移，随着指向舞蹈室logo的箭头迈出步子。

晚饭时间基本没有泡在舞蹈室里的人。这个舞蹈室内部被二次装修的墙面分割为三个部分，不大，可五脏俱全，更衣室旁边还有淋浴间。

店长不在，只有一名前台边啃鸡肉卷边整理客人名单。见西装革履的张艺兴走进门来，前台小妹先是一愣，放下了手里的东西，虽然看对方的穿着和打量舞蹈室的神情并不像是来报班学舞的，但也不像先前那些讨债的混混，踟蹰半天，才出口疑问他有何贵干。

“我——”回答的尾音突然顿住，张艺兴想着不能打草惊蛇，便调转话题问，“请问舞蹈室能收我这样的学员吗？”

一听真是生意找上门来，前台小妹立刻热情地介绍她们舞蹈室擅长教学的舞种及收费标准。可张艺兴这一问显然是醉翁之意，他心不在焉地听着对方的长篇套话，翻看着手边的舞蹈老师介绍手册。

小胡的情报果然没错——最后一页赫然印着吴世勋的照片和简介。

发觉客人目光停留之处，前台她赶忙抓紧机会向张艺兴推介：“这个小吴老师是新来的，不过他很擅长Hip-Pop，尤其是Urban Style，跳得特别棒！您要不要试试？等会儿他就该来了。”

对方说的那些舞蹈风格张艺兴是一概不知，他只知道那晚吴世勋的艳舞跳得极好罢了。他本打算就在前台守株待兔把那吴世勋等来，可没曾想过了两三分钟，晚上上课的学员们三三两两地进来了，瞅见他这穿得正经八百的陌生人杵在门口，交头接耳地议论起来。

别人的指指点点令张艺兴觉得很烦躁，他摸出烟来，随即又意识到这里不是吸烟的场所，又皱着眉把烟塞回兜里。前台看出了他的难处，便拿出一包新衣服递给张艺兴，建议他先去更衣室换衣服，说等小吴老师到了可以免费给他上一节体验课，再决定要不要交费。

行吧，眼下这是个法子。张艺兴接过衣服进了更衣室。

刚脱了衣裤、把T恤拆开，他兜里的手机就响了起来，他一看，是小胡，便接了起来，却没料到小胡在电话那头说赵武带人上二十楼了。

赵武？张艺兴疑惑：那老狐狸怎么会来？难道他知道自己在这里吗？

张艺兴问小胡：“你没被发现吧？”听见对方肯定的回答后，张艺兴就交代他先别轻举妄动，一切行动都等自己的电话。

放下电话，张艺兴扶额思忖起来：眼下自己还没等来吴世勋，而赵武又莫名其妙地带人上楼——真是令他进退两难。可不论怎么说，现在绝不是和赵武碰面的时机，谁知那老狐狸若是在这遇着他，会不会仗着人多就逼他把合同修了还敲他一笔。他打定主意，决定先按兵不动，等赵武那一拨先离开，剩下的事稍后再作打算。

思及此，张艺兴套上T恤，一手拽着运动裤的裤腰，一手去够长凳刚刚放下的手机，谁知手下空空如也，他一转头便看见那张他想暴揍一顿的脸。

“张老板别来无恙呀。”吴世勋两指捏着张艺兴的手机在半空晃荡，两道利落细眉扬起，黑眸愈深，像挑衅，也像感到惊喜时的雀跃。

可两人视线胶着的一瞬间，即刻就爆发出火星。

张艺兴上前攥住吴世勋的领口，一拳重重砸在他脸上。他打包票自己用了七八成力气下了狠手，可吴世勋只是被他打得身子侧过去。再转过头来的时候，那人舔着破裂的嘴角，盯着他笑了起来，说：“扯平了。”

“什么？”张艺兴听得一头雾水。

吴世勋抬手握住张艺兴攥着他衣服的拳头，“上回把张老板弄疼了，打这一下解气了吧。”

“你——”这小子还有胆提上回？张艺兴气得想再揍他几拳，可包住自己拳头的手掌很大，力气也比自己大，他一时挣不开，就腾了另一只手去夺手机，吴世勋将手背到身后，他的手就追着绕过去，这样的姿势可以说是“投怀送抱”了。

“伤好些没有？”柔和的嗓音此刻听着别有深意。


	4. Chapter 4

04

一想到对方以这个姿势注视自己毫无防备的脊背，张艺兴就感到一阵恶寒。

他现在只穿了T恤，不但两条腿光着，刚刚揍人一时情急，还把鞋子给踩掉了；而吴世勋就衣冠楚楚地搂着他——说搂不太准确，对方像钳子一样的手握着他的，不知使了多大力，张艺兴有种脉门已经被捏碎的错觉。

他恨恨说：“放开。手机还我。”

“有本事的话自己来拿。”

吴世勋向张艺兴示意手机在自己屁股兜里，下一秒又准确地钳住对方正欲攻击自己面门的手，就连跟着袭向自己下体的腿也被他用膝盖卸力压向一侧，大腿顺势卡入对方腿间，两人的下体隔着几层布料紧贴在一起。

操，这人下巴上长眼睛了？

此刻张艺兴又惊又怒的神情实在比他平时板着脸的样子生动太多。吴世勋觉得有趣，便故意说道：“惨了，张老板生气了，我还活得过今晚吗？”

张艺兴哼了一声，“你不赶紧松开我保证你活不过。”

“这么厉害吗？”

“当然。”自己肯定的回答竟让对方笑了起来。他敛眉瞪视着面前比自己高半头的男人，眼睛几乎能喷火。本以为吴世勋至少会因为他的怒意松懈一点，可他实在是低估了对方的无赖程度。

“要是早知道张老板这么凶，”吴世勋凑近了些，冲他呵气道，“我那晚上就该干死你。”

这粗话臊得张艺兴的俊脸一阵青一阵白，他一时失言，但同时察觉到对方正用下体磨蹭着自己，便赶紧夹住他的大腿。

“你疯了？！”要是被人发现他和吴世勋以这种姿势纠缠，还怎么解释得清？

他神色慌张地看了一眼更衣室大门，门帘轻轻浮动，门外也无人经过。此刻已是上课时间，几间练习室同时放音，错落的鼓点砸在墙面上，更衣室里挂着的穿衣镜被震得“噔噔”响。还没等他松口气，更衣室外忽然传来一阵脚步声，闹哄哄的一片。

张艺兴一惊，想跑，可吴世勋动作更快，松开他拳头的那只手扣住他的腰，另一手拉开更衣间门板，就搂着他进去了。

与此同时，有人进入了更衣室——听交谈的声音，原来是迟到的学员带了好几个新学员来报名。

张艺兴如释重负，但他的神经不能松懈。

在这不足一平米的狭窄空间内，他被一个曾侵犯过自己的男人制住了行动，对方扑洒在自己鼻尖的呼吸像初次见面一样，带着奶糖味。在昏暗光线中露出的虎牙似乎已经有些急不可耐，正厮磨着下唇，舌尖也时不时地润着冒着血丝的嘴角，看上去像只打了败仗的可怜小狗；可张艺兴很清楚，那不是只可任人搓圆捏扁的奶狗，而是只会用漂亮皮相迷惑自己的，大型恶犬。

“你找到这里来……”恶犬忽然想起来什么，得意地问，“是想上我的课，还是——想上我？”

隔间外还有几个学员在换衣，也不知更衣室外强劲的鼓点将吴世勋那话隐去多少。

“张老板怎么不知道吸取教训呢？”

猝不及防地被嘲讽一波，张艺兴硬生生从喉咙里哽出“我上你妈”几个字。没想到吴世勋松开了桎梏，还将手机还给了他。

张艺兴满脑子都是必须马上教训这混蛋一顿，想都没多想、立刻拨通了小胡的电话。

“小胡你马上带人上来！快……”

——也不想想对方为什么敢把手机还他。

直到又被揩了油，张艺兴才反应过来吴世勋解放彼此双手的意图——他的内裤裤脚被吴世勋拉扯得卡在臀缝里，而恰好露出的两瓣屁股被对方像抓粉团似的揉捏。尚未完全恢复的伤口在这粗鲁对待中又开始疼痛，张艺兴只顾痛呼，全然忘记手机还在通话中。

“老板？你怎么了？！”

听到小胡的声音，张艺兴惊得赶紧去摁挂断键，却在吴世勋坏心地用指尖戳刺他的穴口时，点到免提，小胡的疑问声在这逼仄的空间里显得格外响亮。

“是赵武还是吴世勋？老板你撑住！这狗日的电梯太慢了！走，兄弟们！爬楼！”

“等、等下——”张艺兴还没来得及发出命令，后穴就被吴世勋刺入一个指节，疼得他尾音锁在喉咙里发抖。

吴世勋腾出手把他的通话切断，将手机扔到一旁，拉开张艺兴的内裤，继续探指摁揉着那紧绷的肉穴，还不忘调笑他：“那晚我明明把张老板的小穴干得软乎乎湿哒哒了，怎么今天又这么紧啊，跟个小处女似的。”

张艺兴打赌，一定是他前二十八年过得太顺了，老天爷才安排这个吴世勋来折磨他，说的没一个字他爱听、做的没一件事他满意——不，那人甚至清楚什么话能点炸他的怒火、什么举动能让他羞耻到想杀人。

吴世勋转动着埋在张艺兴体内的指节，拇指指腹还与其他指尖着力点不一样——按揉搔刮着穴口的嫩肉，将那份因疼痛而产生的热度变得更为强烈。

从尾椎蹿起的酥麻感让张艺兴浑身一颤，他双手掐住吴世勋的手臂，试图阻止继续作乱的手。对方停是停了，可张艺兴很清楚，不是他让吴世勋停下的。从刚才一番缠斗就可知晓，他打不过吴世勋。两人体力悬殊太大，面对吴世勋的进犯，他连招架的力气都没有。

“张老板在害怕？”那双在昏暗光线下不怒自威的眼睛，一眨不眨地注视着他，“你老实地说，我听着。”

身份好像倒置了。张艺兴此刻觉得自己才应该是那个被老板操开花的小舞男，他都不知自己是受吴世勋眼神的震慑多一些，还是被屁股即将失守的惊吓多一些。

在短短几秒尴尬的死寂中，张艺兴低声说：“……疼。”

他认输了。大老板对小舞男求饶了。

真是人生中最耻辱的一刻，比他被压在床上挨操还耻辱。张艺兴在心里哀叹。

但他没想到，吴世勋松手了。张艺兴迅速弹开捡起手机准备出去，岂料对方又将他拦腰捞回，接着他屁股就被一个硬物抵住了。

张艺兴怒道：“我操……你怎么说话不算话啊！”

那流氓反问：“我说什么了？”

“……”还真是，对方什么都没说。就在这停顿的当儿，晾在空气中的下体落入一个火热的手掌中。

“你、松开……”

吴世勋很狡猾，才不管他，直接进攻他最脆弱的地方，捏住他的肉柱极富技巧性地撸动，拇指揉着冠状沟的嫩皮，食指指腹在马眼打着转地予以刺激，其他三指也灵活地在柱身上揉弄。

张艺兴被他揉得舒服，双手攀住面前的门板，下腹随着对方的动作一阵阵抽动。而吴世勋一手服务着他，另一手掏出了自己已经半硬的性器在他臀缝磨蹭，感到张艺兴瞬间僵硬后，他才拍了拍那紧绷的屁股肉，说不进去，让他夹好。

张艺兴犹豫片刻，还是妥协地放松双腿，夹住了身后那根东西，紧接着身子就被吴世勋顶得一耸一耸的。胯骨砸在他屁股上，跟着皮肤相贴，两者淡薄的气味还没交融，下一瞬又分离，只残留穴口被耻毛扎得酥痒的感觉。

抽插了数十下，吴世勋那根东西就勃起了，还激动得流了些前液，在抽插之间把张艺兴的股间搞得黏糊糊的。张艺兴大腿内侧被磨得发烫，会阴和囊袋也被顶撞得发烫，仿佛在他腿间素股的是块烙铁，要从他最脆弱的地方开始灼烧他的羞耻心。

可是他竟然有感觉了。

在他身前不断取悦他的手指白净漂亮，透明的黏液沾在指甲上，映着暗淡的光线，有种异样的美感。手指仿佛知道他哪一侧比较敏感，偏跟他作对，只在反向讨好，一点都不照顾到位。张艺兴被欲望逼得着急，微微晃动着腰想追逐手指的行动。

听到身后人轻笑了一声，他索性扔掉了矜持，握住那只手，带着它一同抚慰自己。与此同时，那人在他股间抽动得越来越激烈。

就在两人即将达到顶峰时，更衣室外又有动静，似乎是前台与人发生了争执。很快，争执的源头朝更衣室气势汹汹而来。

“老板！你在吗？”

张艺兴心里咯噔一下，下意识地向后退了一步，正好撞进吴世勋怀里，他抬起头，恰好从对方恶作剧般的笑容里嗅出一丝不怀好意。

吴世勋双手扣住他的胯骨，狠狠地撞了他一下，硬烫的龟头堪堪擦过穴口，激得他哼了一声，而就是这一声，引起了小胡的注意。

“谁在里面？”小胡打了个手势，跟着的几个兄弟从两侧环形排好，死死地封锁住换衣间。他走到门口，试探地敲了两下，可依旧没有得到回应。

狭窄的换衣间内，张艺兴死命地攥住把手，心里不断咒骂吴世勋；而对方不但不惧于形势，还不知死活地继续在他臀缝里磨蹭，待门板再一次被敲响时，竟还应了答：“有人，不方便。”

在张艺兴紧张得再度夹紧双腿之际，吴世勋凑到他耳边悄声说：“叫两声啊，不然人家怎么信。”

真是骑虎难下，张艺兴只得勉为其难地哼了两声。

让张艺兴在下属面前叫床，这点子真绝。吴世勋不禁在心里为自己鼓掌。

有手下跟小胡说别打扰人家的好事、还是尽快去别地儿找老板吧，可小胡总觉得里面应答的人声音听起来很耳熟。他摸出手机来，拨通了张艺兴的电话。

当熟悉的铃声响起来的时候，内外的人都僵了。

大概过了有一分钟那么久。

小胡开口说：“老板，兄弟们都在这，只要你一句话——”

“……你们先出去吧。”

瞪着憋笑到颤抖的吴世勋，张艺兴想，一定不能让他活过今晚。


	5. Chapter 5

05

空调房将夏季的潮湿炎热封锁在室外，街道上走走停停的行人车辆也在眼前上演默剧，耳边除了空调机械的换挡风声，就是自己平稳的呼吸。

张艺兴端起咖啡抿了一口才发现已经凉透，抬眼一瞧时间，原来自己已经看了两个小时的文件了。他摘了眼镜捏捏鼻梁，将报表合上。RA的扩建工程因建材补给不足两周前中止，这周工程负责人来消息说如果这两天资金还不到位，工程就得停，这可让张艺兴头疼得紧。

这个工程说大不大，无非是把隔壁的新区扩展成项目齐全的温泉会所，张艺兴之所以会这么在意，也是因为这是RA老总林伟强的单子。在A市东城谁见了黑白两道通吃的林伟强都得敬三分，饶是高傲如他张艺兴，也得颔首叫声林先生。所以在那个小舞男出现之前，他本是一心扑在这个单子上，每周亲自核对明细，工作态度比总工程师都还认真。

不想那人倒还好，一想到“吴世勋”这三个字，张艺兴的无名火又隐隐烧了起来。如果不是吴世勋突然出现、把他的生活搅得一塌糊涂，他和赵武这边的资金衔接怎会出现问题、RA工程又怎会中止？

思及此，张艺兴脑中浮现数日前的一桩谬事，捏着咖啡杯的手指指节也变白了。

那天在小胡带人退出更衣室后，他就被吴世勋玩弄至高潮，趴在门板上直喘气。双方体力对比悬殊，自己又是最疲软的状态，如果对方还想继续，他自是讨不了什么好处。所幸保安赶到，吴世勋才放他一马，离开之前还不忘揶揄一番：“张老板，好好锻炼身体。”

这番嘲弄对张艺兴的打击简直是前所未有。穿戴完毕，张艺兴黑着脸出了更衣室。候在门外的小胡一干人等看老板脸色臭得要杀人，谁也不敢多说，只得小心翼翼地跟着老板下楼上车。直到车开到半途，张艺兴忽然开口让小胡联系一下拳击教练。

下回再见，他定要将吴世勋揍得连亲娘都不认得——他回神，不自在地松了松领结，双脚翘上办公桌开始点烟。

下回，最好别让他再见到那混蛋。

直到手边的凉咖啡被换了热的，张艺兴才注意到小胡已经在办公桌前站立良久了。

“老板，报告。”

“说吧。”他放下腿，摁熄烟，抓了把已经垂下来的额发，心里已经对这个“报告”有了大致预想。

果不其然，工程负责人刚刚来了最后一通电话，决定扩建工程明天正式中止。张艺兴听完思忖片刻，决定跟赵武当面谈投资的问题。他这回是下了决心：就算被敲一笔，也必须把这个项目做好。然而，不知是赵武有意为之还是天公不作美，这几日不论张艺兴如何联系，赵武的电话始终无人应答。正当张艺兴打算今天亲自去一趟赵氏时，小胡拨过去的电话终于有人接了。

得知是张氏来电，对方秘书恭敬答道：赵总不在公司，他作为嘉宾此时正赶往Red Alert参加林先生举办的私人聚会。还望张老板见谅，待赵总空时去电。

这个节骨眼他赵武要是会主动打电话来才有鬼呢。挂断电话后，张艺兴还没吩咐小胡查今晚这聚会林伟强请了谁参加，小胡就手脚麻利地将屏幕转向老板：“老板，今晚这局林先生主要请了几位A市财阀、政要和地产大亨，这里还有节目单——看上去只是普通的寻欢作乐。”

扫了一眼人名和像模像样的节目列表，张艺兴一口气提到嗓子眼。财阀、政要、地产大亨参加的趴，怎么可能只是普通的寻欢作乐呢。虽说赵氏主要经营地产投资，但精明狡诈如赵武那厮，怎会只跟张氏一派的建材公司打交道呢，说不定他正打算趁这机会拉拢人脉、在各大Boss面前捅他一刀，还可能截胡他手头几个大单，东城建材巨头的称号大概就易主了。

“老板别着急，还有一个好消息。”

放纵想象让人过度焦虑了，张艺兴紧皱的眉头始终没有放松过，缓缓吐了口气，他问：“什么好消息。”

“好消息就是林先生也邀请老板你了。”助理指着最后一排最后一个名字说，“聚会开始时间是——”

“……立刻给我拿外套来。”

当张艺兴刷卡进入RA四层VIP豪华包间时，节目才开场不久。

他让小胡先回去，低调入座后扫视四周，发现与其称之为包间，不如说它为会场比较恰当。整个会场分为梯度不大的三层，东南西北四个出口都有保镖，林伟强和夫人许慧娟居正北位，而与会的各界大佬正分座东西两端，那端正且整齐的君臣态势，不知道的还以为这唱的哪一出倒行逆施。可笑的是，在会场中部的方形舞台上，碰巧上演的是名将蔡锷讨袁名戏《剑胆琴心》中的一出。

坐在会场东段末位的张艺兴正腹诽林伟强以帝王身份自居，忽而瞥见对面同是末位的赵武，心里顿时平衡了不少。照这个位次来看，虽然他张艺兴排位不高，但赵武也没捞到什么好处，并且，这种大场面要搞什么小动作而不被人发现也有难度。

想到这，张艺兴便松懈了神经，欣赏起台上的唱段来。

这出戏正演到小凤仙从道具阁楼出来，一番搔首弄姿后，便是别具韵味的独白。暗自打量了下一旁的“蔡锷”和眼前的“小凤仙”，张艺兴在心底评价：于角色来说，这名饰演小凤仙的演员身材未免过于高大健壮、声线也略微粗哑了些——尽管在现代，女性自然能当京剧演员，但在传统审美占主导的中年人眼中，挑选男性饰演女旦才是正道。不过，还没等他反应过来，张艺兴忽觉鼻尖被一丝香腻的脂粉味拂过。

他定睛一看，面前可不是那“小凤仙”么。那演员回眸，冲他笑得可甜，只一笑又迅速退开，环场莲步走过，将手里的丝巾一一拂向在座观众，行为看上去虽轻佻，但如此互动倒是令人耳目一新。最终唱罢，小凤仙的丝巾还是落入了蔡锷手中。当着所有观众，她被更为高大的蔡锷箍住腰肢，单腿翘起扣住对方大腿，上身柔软又舒展地向后仰去。修长腰线和浑圆臀部绷在旗袍锦缎之下呼之欲出，对在场的男性具有莫名的吸引力。

直到终场，张艺兴的视线都聚焦在小凤仙的臀部，最后谢幕的时候，他又留意了下那名演员的外形和身高，心中浮现一个惊人的猜想，待演员谢幕从南门退场后，他也借故出了会场。

由于张艺兴的心不在焉，他未曾留意，在《剑胆琴心》演出过程当中，上位的林伟强的脸一直很黑。见丈夫情绪不佳，旁座的许慧娟体贴地递过一杯酒水宽慰道：“随他去吧。”

退场后的张艺兴在向舞监确认信息后，奔向后台休息室，发现其他演员都共用一间休息室，唯独“小凤仙”是单人一间。他脑中七七八八的设想乱作一团，身体却率先行动，敲开了休息室的门。

“小凤仙”已经卸了妆摘了假发套，换了短袖短裤，翘腿打着游戏。要不是旁边挂着演出的旗袍，谁又能联想到这样一个大男人竟是刚才台上风情万种的女旦小凤仙呢？

未等张艺兴开口，对方先打招呼：“嗨，张老板，别来无恙啊。”

这一开口，便是那熟悉的男性声线。不出所料，这演员果然是吴世勋。

“……你是谁？”张艺兴沉默半晌，不答反问，却是记直球，让吴世勋接得一踉跄。

吴世勋敛了笑容站起身，绕着张艺兴转了一圈，瞅着他的眼神似乎有种探究的意味，“张老板这是演哪出失忆戏码呢？”

“我问你到底是什么身份？”

“你不是调查得很清楚吗？怎么，我的学历还是我的工作有问题？难道白天在舞蹈室上班，晚上来夜总会兼个职也不行？”他坐回原位，大喇喇地在躺椅上伸了个懒腰。

“林伟强为什么给你优待？你的名字不在演出人员名单上……”问完张艺兴就发现自己被搞乱了节奏，懊恼之余便口不择言，“林先生家大业大，想做他情妇的人不在少数，包括男人……”

这番暗示着实有些过分了，但吴世勋避重就轻地答：“我不否认我享受了林先生的‘优待’。倒是张老板这样瞎猜，是不是有点——流氓？”

最令张艺兴恼怒的事大概便是这般恶人先告状了，他必须要教训这混蛋，让他再不能狂妄！

张艺兴趁吴世勋还半躺在椅子上的姿势，上前欺身以肘压制对方的脖颈，未曾想对方动作更快，仅一扭身推拉便擒住他手腕将他反压在化妆台上。而张艺兴反应也不慢，他迅速用还能活动的手肘击吴世勋，趁对方手劲松懈之时，抓住面前的化妆盒向吴世勋脸上招呼。

“噗”的一声，粉质的血红胭脂扑了两人满头，两人当即反向跳开拉开距离。

吴世勋吃一嘴胭脂，呸了半天，无奈双眼还沾满红粉，只得眯眼指责：“打架就打架，较量就较量，打不过就出阴招，张老板是不是太卑鄙了？”

张艺兴冷哼一声，说：“你好意思？那回在换衣间是哪个无赖威胁我？你该庆幸我拿到的不是刀。”不然你现在不是满脸胭脂，而是满脸血了。

“哎张老板，不是我说，成年人打个炮而已，不要认真。”

真你妈个头——张艺兴气得想当场给吴世勋开瓢，这时休息室门口不合时宜的敲门声打断了他。

张艺兴转头，竟见赵武靠在门框上，不知听了多久。

“没想到张老板这么性急，这演出还没结束就急着来找小凤仙了；可看样子这小凤仙似乎不愿意呢。张老板不会流氓到——强人所难吧？”

这老狐狸，也不知是什么时候开始旁观的。

张艺兴还没回话，吴世勋就借故洗脸出了休息室。

这下再想追也难了。张艺兴索性抽了纸巾揩脸，示意已经走近的赵武坐下谈谈。事关工作，方才与吴世勋斗气不从容的样子张老板也一并收敛了起来。

“RA项目的事赵总也是不给张某面子——约了一星期都见不着人。”

赵武笑说，最近因为处理家事，这边工作稍微懈怠了点，还望张老板多担待。

这借口说来简单，倒也滴水不漏，张艺兴只得提出赵氏要加大资金投入，以便项目能缩短工时如期完成的要求。赵武今天倒是通情达理，说明天让助理将重拟合约送到张氏。

张艺兴点头答应，又在意那天赵武去了写字楼的事，还没打算问，对方就站起道别出了休息室。不多时，之前吴世勋放在桌上的手机屏幕亮了起来，张艺兴瞥了一眼，通知栏有消息进来——

“计划完成”

他虽好奇，但不至于会偷看别人的手机。休息室只有他独自一人，不如回去。张艺兴刚走出门，会场的方向就传来一声闷响，骚动随之而来，十几个人从邻近的出口鱼贯而出，张艺兴拦住一个向逃生通道奔跑的演员询问缘由。

那小演员像是吓破了胆，结结巴巴说：“灯、灯光吊杆掉下来砸，砸——，林先生——”

这话听得张艺兴心头一跳，逆着人流回到会场。由于会场四个方位都有出口，之前在席的名流早已分散顺着VIP通道离开，现场只剩被砸得脑袋开花的林伟强和倒在一旁的许慧娟——以及试图将许慧娟带离现场的赵武。

他上前出声问道：“赵武你这是干什么？”

赵武解释说：“林夫人有些擦伤，目前昏过去了，我先带她出去！”

“不该先叫救护车吗？”张艺兴拉开压在林伟强身上的吊杆，探了探鼻息，发现他已经死了，便拿出手机拨了报警电话。

赵武当即制止他，“不能报警！张艺兴你疯了吗？你看看今晚来的都是什么人，这出了人命就是天大的事，要是让那些人知道是你报了警，你觉得他们会放过你吗？”

被这么一提醒，思及其中利害，张艺兴瞬间冷静下来，同意赵武先将人带走，他留下清理。

等赵武带人离开后，张艺兴将自己触摸的地方进行一一擦拭，视线一转，脚下的地毯已然血迹沾污，他避让时无意碰到林伟强的尸体，发现他的座位处有个X的记号。张艺兴环视四周，脑中浮现疑问：这到底是正北位的标记，还是……

他抬头望向正头顶空了一块的舞台机械。

——还是死亡记号？

想到这，顾不得自己才清理完毕的痕迹，张艺兴蹲下查看起林伟强面前的酒桌，倾倒的酒杯里有细小的白色颗粒；而尸体的重新查看也发现了重要线索——林伟强胸前中了一枪。

张艺兴不禁背脊发起凉来——有人非要置林伟强于死地。

他还来不及细想到底是谁下如此狠手，就听觉三层中控室传来一点动静，他未看清，右肩就被来自于高处的子弹击中。这时也顾不了其他，张艺兴闪身迅速从近处的北门逃出会场。

或许是因命案的发生，张艺兴觉得负二层停车场的灯光比以往更昏暗，整个楼层空荡荡，只剩他汽车的引擎发动作响。右肩持续的疼痛感让张艺兴的神经有些麻痹，恍惚中他发觉车尾有些许动静，脑中顿时浮现方才林伟强骇人的死状，便惊得猛踩油门立刻飚了出去。

待张艺兴回到公寓，已是半小时后。他下车费力地关上车门，嘴唇都开始发麻，脸色也因失血变得苍白，但仍强打精神与赵武联系，得知他已安顿好许慧娟后，张艺兴才松了一口气，身上力气也去了大半。

咚咚。

此时有些刺耳的响动像一根尖刺戳中他的神经。

——响声是从后备箱传出来的。


End file.
